fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Father of All
Summary The Father of All is the creator of the Alpha Symbiosis-verse and one of it's greatest, if not the greatest, threat to the multiverse's existence. Having created the multiverse to receive praise and tribute from it's lifeforms, it ruled for thousands of years before a species known as the Dwellers, Father of All's most cherished creations, rebelled by creating a sub-species with the power to fight it. This sub-species, dubbed the Sabbaths, fought the Father of All but were unable to overwhelm and defeat it. Desperate and unable to beat their creator, they instead distracted it until the Dwellers built a device that sealed the Father of All, trapping it outside the verse. Since then, the Dwellers took residence under the Earth's surface until they re-emerge in the modern day, using their physiology to bond with humans. Unbeknownst to them however, the Father of All has secretly been planning it's return, plotting and staging various events across the multiverse to prepare for it's inevitable return. Cults worship, Dwellers fear and while everyone else may not remember it, the Father of All, to this day, continues it's attempt to remind those who wronged it who stands above all in the end. Appearance and Personality Father of All's true appearance is unknown to everything in existence, as it is known for make even the most strong-willed individuals, human and non-human, lose their very minds and drive them insane. As such, many characters in the Alpha Symbiosis-verse re-frame from attempting to even gaze at it for a mere attosecond out of fear. Father of All was, and is, a being of few interests. However, it's attention and self-dubbed 'magnum opus' was the Dweller species, which it cherished like a new-born baby. Despite their rebellion against it, Father of All still cares deeply for its 'children', believing that everything else around them was corrupting them. This set Father of All on the warpath against his own creation to 'protect' his 'children'. Personal Statistics Name: Unknown Origin: Alpha Symbiosis Height: Varies Weight: Varies Age: Unknown. Existed before creation Aliases: Father of All (by the Dweller species), Father of All ************* (by many humans) Occupation: Supreme Being Alignment: Chaotic Evil Classification: Eldritch Abomination, Supreme Being. Likes: Being worshiped, The Dweller race (most of them), becoming common knowledge, creating and breaking worlds. Dislikes: Those who defy him, The Dweller race (The Black Sabbath sub-species), being forgotten, The Otherside. Hobbies: See Likes Martial status: Single Status: Active Affiliation: Dweller race (formerly, created) Theme: Keen Instinct - Twisted Metal: Black Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 1-B', likely higher '''Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Regenerated from Mad Hatter's attacks which destroy the victim's mind, body and soul.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 6, and 8 (Reliant on the existence of the Dweller race)), Creation (Created an innumerably-dimensional multiverse with relative ease), Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level. Can create, warp and destroy the very fundamental aspects of space-time throughout the multiverse), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Gravity Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Transduality (Type 2. Exists unbound by his creation and all duality inside it at a basic level), Invulnerability (Due to not being tied to his creation, Father of All can ignore attacks from weaker opponents. Generally, only beings on his level (The Sabbaths or Dweller Hybrids) or higher (The Otherside) can harm, or even kill him). Resistance to: Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Mind Manipulation (Any attempt to influence of attack FoA's mind will receive backlash which will lead to the attacker's insanity), Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Energy Manipulation. Immunity to: Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Was created, and exists outside, the infinite-dimensional space-time multiverse) Attack Potency: At least Hyperverse level, likely higher (Responsible for the creation of the Alpha Symbiosis multiverse, which is innumerably infinite in dimensions, size and scope. Far superior to Dwellers like Mad Hatter, who's death threatened to reduce said multiverse into nothing), can negate durability with various hax Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least''' Hyperverse level', likely higher 'Durability:' At least' Hyperverse level', likely higher (The Sabbaths' attacks were unable to kill Father of All). Immortality, resistances and regeneration make him very difficult to kill. 'Stamina:' Infinite 'Range:' At least Hyperversal 'Standard Equipment:' None notable 'Intelligence:' '''Nigh-Omniscient' outside the multiverse (Knows everything that has happened, is happening and will happen across infinite timelines and possibilities.), Omniscient inside of the multiverse Weaknesses: Deeply fears the Sabbath subspecies. Other than that, none notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Pictures Source of the picture: https://goodmenproject.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/shutterstock_1351413590.jpg Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Supreme Beings Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Creation Users Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Nigh Omniscient Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Concept Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Fathers Category:Transdual Characters